Displays are ubiquitous and are a core component of many wearable electronic devices, smart phones, tablets, laptops, desktops, TVs and display systems. Some example display technologies include Inorganic Light Emitting Diode (ILED) displays and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays. In most portable devices (e.g., battery powered devices), the display uses a significant portion of the available battery power to produce the desirable brightness. To extend battery life and improve brightness levels, it is may be desirable to reduce power consumption and produce higher luminance emission from the light source. Large displays can be manufactured by placing standard LEDs (e.g., red, green, and blue ILEDs) at each pixel using standard manufacturing techniques. These techniques fail to scale effectively when applied to assembling small displays having small pixel sizes, such as displays used in smart phones or other mobile devices.